Fiery Sakura
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: AceXSabo. YAOI. Sabo stares into the blue sky. it is beautiful but somber in the same time. Sabo knows the feeling is clawing him apart, but he can do nothing about it. But then, the fiery sakura is appearing in front of him. It asks him to do something about his feeling, about his life. It gives him rays of hope.


Well, here you go~~ another song Fic~!

The song itself is already picturing about losing someone important, so it perfectly fit this AceXSabo. My third ship couple 😉

Some of the idea is inspired by one of the writer I fond of, and that would be Masamoony-chan~

And yeash! I recommend those who haven't read her story to fucking read it. They are terrific in a fucking great way~ you won't regret it!

I'm not that good making sad story but, at least I try tho -_-"a

I wonder if it's enough, I hope so~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **FIERY SAKURA**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO** **HnO** **HnO** **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

I never know what kind of feeling is this, it's twitching in my inside. It's painful, it's hurt, it's clawing me inside out. It consumes me up, it sucks me into a world I've never know before. Before you decided to left me.

I tilt my head up, averting away from the object in front of me, looking into the wide blue sky. Perfect bright blue sky, spread beautifully somber in front of me. I stretch a limb, trying to grasp anything I could, but I got none. I clench a fist. I tremble. I feel the wind blows, playing with my golden locks playfully, caressing my cheek. Clear blue sky grows in that far far distance, dancing peacefully with clouds, rejecting me, pushes me away – gently, leniently – but sure. Cheerless blue sky, playing with the wind, blowing those clouds away like scatter Sakura petals, fade into nothingness. A pang in my heart comes again, beating stronger than before. Because you have decided to left me.

Back then when we were still together, the three of us. We were still an innocent child, knew nothing about this world, knew nothing about future, knew nothing about despair. We talked about dreams, we talked about freedom, we talked about futures. We dreamed wild, we dreamed big, we dreamed about the world. We shared everything, we hid nothing. We had one dream. It was to be free. Free from the world, free to do whatever we dream for. Then we decided to sworn our brotherhood, even we came from perfectly different background, but we were brothers in our blood, in our heart. We vowed under the full bloom of Sakura tree. Everything like it was meant to be, three petals of pink flower fluttered into our cups, as it shared our happiness, as it acknowledged our brotherhood. Life was kind of an ass for us back then, not long after we found our optimism, it decided to end it with the harshest way it could be. I was forced to leave. I tried my best not to, but I had no strength to overcome it. Then I left the two of you, crying desperately, pitifully for me, as you watched me faded into the bright orangey seabed. I remember that well, I can't forget your crying face. But that was nothing, compared to what you had done today. The day you decided to left me and your little brother.

[ _Don't go, don't leave us_ ] I remember that too well to forget about that. The day I had to left the two of you. Think over it now, I'm sure I am the one who can't be left alone. I am lost without you. I am breaking without you. My eyes getting hot again. Tears threatening to fall in my closed eyes. I bit my lower lips, trying to withhold this stubborn tear, but to no avail. A drop is now rolling to my cheek, making wet trace in the progress. I open my eyes slowly, staring into the still blue sky. Cold wind blows, brushing my hair lazily, numbing the pain in my heart for a short while. A pain which would never heal, it's continue to throbbing painfully, wildly, gnawing me inside, torn me apart. Maybe soon, the wound would hug me tight, crushing me in the end. I can't stand the pain, I kneel in hugging myself tightly. Allowing tears to fall violently, sobbing desperately, making me looks pathetic. I clench my heart harder, tighter, hoping it will soothe the pain slightly, but no, it feels more awful, severe than before. I crouch deeper, tightening the hug to myself. Crying silently in front of two tombs, one is your so called _Oyaji_ _1_ ; the other is you, the infamous _Hiken no_ _2_ Ace, Portgas D. Ace. But for me, you are just Ace, my sworn brother, my lovely idiot brother, my only world. You are my whole world, but then you decided to left me alone, taking my world away with you. Threw me away into boundless darkness world without you.

Another wind blows, it's warm, sweeping against my shivering body. And then another wind comes, this time is hot, as hot as flame. I flick my head up on instinct, tears and snivel still there, leaking like no end. But I don't care. What I care most is what have been occurring in front of me. It is magical, mesmerizing. Wondering is it just a dream or is it an illusion, I elongate my limb just to make the things distort for a while but it keeps gathering up. Those scatters flaming sakura petals are dancing beautifully, uniting together into a bigger flickering flame. Assimilating into a form of a person I care the most, a person I love the most. And there he is, grinning like always, a smiling half naked idiot with his black hair swaying slightly from the flickering fire, setting his gaze into my topaz blue beads. My eyes grow wide in shock, barely even notice what had happen. I'm still staring blankly when he stretches one of his hand to reach my cheek. Hot warm feeling sends a jolt into my spine and that makes me snap back into whatever trance I am in right now.

"A-… Ace…?" I call slowly, mouth trembling, voice hitch. Grin still plasters onto his handsome feature, he nods slowly. He moves closer, placing a kiss on to my forehead, but I can only feel a warm air on the place he puts the kiss.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask again, eyes glisten again with tears. He shrugs while smiling softly. He takes my chin with his hand, and tilt it up a bit forcing me to look straight into his dark burning eyes. I feel it again, a hot air under my chin where he puts his hand. He then put another kiss onto my temple and pull me into a hug. At first it still hot air surrounding me, engulfs me. But after several seconds later, I can feel his hug, burning with passion, as hot as fire, as hot as him. the fleeting hopes in me slowly accumulates, gently forming back into one, giving me strength to hold on. His fingers caress my cheek, erasing wet trace of tears, sipping warm feelings into my heart, collecting those lost fragments of my capable self. The small gesture convinces my heart to warm up, to stay strong, to keep going forward. He then breaks our contact. His eyes fixate on mine. His mouth moves, but I can't hear any voice out. But I do catch what is he trying to tell me. [eat me, eat the _mera-mera no mi_ _3_ ]. I nod firmly and he grins again. I thought it will last forever, that he would be back with me, but no. He slowly scatters, into flickering Sakura petals, from his feet ascending to his while body, fading away from my sight. I desperately reach him, trying to grab him but again I clench nothing. I feel the hot air, but I got nothing. Tears resurfacing again on the brim of my eyes, but I manage to hold it. I manage not to leak it out. I get the strength from you. Because you decided to come back to me.

 **** HnO - AceSabo – HnO – AceSabo – HnO - AceSabo – HnO – AceSabo -** **HnO - AceSabo** **– HnO – AceSabo - HnO ****

I have fulfilled what you told me to. I ate you, I ate the _mera-mera no mi_. I notice I still have hope to keep going on. I still have to continue my role here, to protect our little brother, our beloved careless little brother, Luffy. He was so happy when we met. He couldn't agree more when he knows, I was trying to get and consumed you. He even helped me to make it true. Now here I am again, in front of your tomb, visiting you because hell, I miss you so much. I will always be back here, to visit you, to meet you, because I have this intuition I could hold you now. I can hug you back now. And I know am right. When those flickering sakura petals are assembling into you, I manage to touch one of the petal. And then you show up. I see you are smiling your stupid wide grin, the one that has been carved in to the deep of my memories. I walk closer to you, clench my fist, suddenly doubting myself. But your radiating heat permeates into me, warming my heart, giving me courage. I stretch my hand, move it closer to your cheek and place on it. And I feel your warmth, your burning skin, I feel you. You lean in into my touch and grab my other hand, place it on your heart.

"Hey there blondie."

"Sucker! I've been searching for you."

"You've found me."

"Yeah… after everything I've done, I supposed to get a result." I say, trying to joke but my voice waver, cracking. You smile and pull me into hug, a hug I longed for, and now I can hug you back. I can feel you perfectly.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to complicate things like these."

"But you are."

"I know… I'm sorry." You say, placing a chaste kiss on my temple. Breaking away our hug, you cup my cheek and move your thumb soothingly.

"Will you stay?"

"I will… inside you."

"… Can we still talk like this?"

"Sometimes maybe. When you master your _akuma no mi_ _4_."

"Ace…"

"Hmm?"

"I promise I will protect Luffy. I will protect our little brother for you, and for me, for us."

"I know you will. And I will protect you to protect him." you say smiling beautifully, before starting to scatter again into those beautiful fiery sakura petals.

"Stay longer…, please?"

"I have to go now Sabo. You friends are coming."

"Ace…" is the last word I manage to let out, but then I hear your voice from inside of me.

" _I'll be here, love. Watching you, protecting you. Forever._ "

I smile softly, trying to be strong, I have to be strong. For your sake, for Luffy's sake and for my own sake. Someday, I believe this feeling will reach you, lead you straight, just like you warm me up, giving me courage to go forward. And I'm sure your kindness, will support me. When I'm down, when I'm loss, when I'm sucked into coldness of the world, they will melt down from the tenderness of your life. Your love will live in my heart, I can feel it burning inside. Because you decided to bring back your love for me.

 **** HnO - AceSabo – HnO – AceSabo – FIN - HnO - AceSabo – HnO – AceSabo – HnO – AceSabo - HnO ****

1\. Father

2\. Flaming fist

3\. Flame-flame fruit

4\. Devil fruit

* * *

Well, I was crying while heard the song and damn, it was hard to overcome the blur sight srly. I am such a crybaby -_-a

Well, yeap I didn't mention how they cultivated their love but, let us keep it at bay. And yeah, I did a little touch here and there. And the sakura part, well, the song was about fading cherry blossom, and it is spring! Soo let the sakura be the garnish here.

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
